He's Done With You
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: "I warned you, Clark.  Six months ago, I told you that one day, he wouldn't wait anymore.  I was right."


Superman was ready. After an entire year plus, he was ready to get to know Superboy, maybe even take him on as a protégé.

It had taken a while for him to come around, and it was Black Canary and Batman's forces combined to knock some sense into his thick Kryptonian skull. Robin and a chunk of Kryptonite from the Batcave also helped, but once the thirteen year old got involved to help his friend, things had started to get messy, so we won't go there. Suffice to say, Superman had a newfound respect (and fear) for Robin's loyalty, and a new attitude towards his clone.

The super hero stepped into the living room of the Young Justice team's headquarters, and glanced around, looking for a black haired teen.

There was one, on the couch; but he wasn't tall enough or broad shouldered enough. That was Robin. _Might as well ask him where… _Conner_ is_, Superman thought, trying out his clone's name uncertainly, approaching the fourteen year old boy (The Robin/Kyrptonite/Superman incident has been several months ago, and Dick Grayson had had a birthday since then).

"Robin," Superman began, and the acrobat turned to face him, his face darkening into the look of dislike and disappointment he had worn around the big blue boy scout for a while now. Clark cleared his throat and continued. "Do you know where I can find Superboy?" he asked, surprised when Robin's face grew into an almost-evil-and-a-lot-mischievous smirk.

"He's training with Canary," he answered, waving a hand in the general direction of where the training area was.

Nodding his thanks, Superman turned to go over to where Robin indicated. If not for his super-hearing, he wouldn't have heard Robin's mutter of, "Yeah, good luck with that!" Superman was slightly puzzled, but brushed off the confusion and continued on his way.

The man in the one-piece-spandex-suit paused to watch Superboy offer Black Canary a hand and help her to her feet, after seemingly having knocked her down as Superman reached the training area.

Superboy glanced up, noticing Superman was there. He would never admit it, but quite frankly, Superman was surprised when Superboy gave the Kryptonian he was cloned from a once over, face indifferent, the turned to Black Canary, saying, "Superman's here for you."

Clark cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm here to see you Superb-er, Conner," he said, the name still unfamiliar to him.

Black Canary smirked much as Robin had as Superboy cocked an eyebrow. The blond woman walked out of the room, to give the two some privacy, muttering to Superman as she passed, "You shouldn't have taken your time, Clark," in a somewhat warning tone.

Superman blinked at her words, then the black clad woman was gone, and he plastered a smile on his face and turned to his teen clone.

"What is it?" Superboy asked bluntly, almost making Superman's smile falter. The younger was staring at the older with a face that was almost blank, but with a hint of an annoyed frown. "I've got stuff to do."

The news reporter's smile did fade a bit at these words. Superboy never spoke so rudely to anyone in the Justice League before… okay, at least to Clark. And the adoring look he usually wore was gone. That was odd, to say the least.

"I… I wanted to apologize," Superman started, watching his clone carefully for any change in expression. There was none. "For all the times I was rude to you. That was inexcusable, and I'd like to start over." A hopeful feeling was beginning to grow in his chest.

A beat of silence. The teen stood as silent as before, the only change in his stance was crossing his arms across his chest. Clark swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said plainly, breaking the silence.

More silence. The Superboy started to nod and Superman let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You're right," Superboy said, taking a step forwards, uncrossing his arms, clenching his hands into fists at his side, and starting to scowl. "It was inexcusable." Then he stomped past a shocked Kryptonian, who turned to watch the boy leave.

Black Canary came back into the room, wearing the same smirk as before. She walked over and stood in front of Clark, crossing her arms. "How'd that go?" she asked, looking like she was fighting a snicker.

Superman was still at a loss about what just happened. "What…?" he started, and Dinah answered.

"He gave up on you," she said, smile fading. "He waited for almost a year, and three weeks ago, he told me he was _done _waiting around for you, he was _done _reaching out to you only for you to knock his hand away, _done _with the disgusted look in your eyes when you saw him. He was done with _you._" Black Canary was glaring now, and Superman felt stunned.

"I warned you, Clark. Six months ago, I told you that one day, he wouldn't wait anymore." A smug look flitted across her face. "I was right," she said, then turned and left.

Superman stood still for a moment before blinking, shaking his head, and following the blond out of the room. Boy, _that _had been unexpected. Clark had had today all planned out in his head; he apologize, Conner would accept, and together they'd fly (and jumped) off into the sunset, mentor and protégé, father and… son. But here Clark was, learning that his clone didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

At that moment, Superman walked past the couch and saw two black heads were there- Superboy and Robin. And what were they watching? Nothing. Just a screen filled with static.

Superman bristled. Just a few minuets ago, Superboy had said, "I've got stuff to do," quite rudely. Apparently, _this _was that stuff. Superman had been brushed off so Superboy could watch static. OUCH.

As Superman left, he could've sworn Robin and Superboy exchanged a fist bump, the first shaking with laughter, the second grinning.


End file.
